Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The virtualization of computing resources provides opportunities for cloud service providers to sell virtual resources such as compute and storage resources to enterprises. For example, by purchasing additional virtual resources from a cloud service provider, an enterprise may run some workloads (e.g., virtual machines, etc.) at an enterprise site while other workloads are migrated to the provider site that is usually geographically dispersed from the enterprise site. In various forms, this general model of computing (known as “cloud computing”) helps to reduce the costs of building, running and maintaining physical computing systems at the enterprise site. In a network environment with geographically dispersed sites, it is desirable for workloads at both the enterprise site and the provider site to communicate with each other as seamlessly as possible.